


Adoramus te

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night that keeps repeating, and the one word that could change it all. But one that can never be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoramus te

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mithrel).



> Just so you know, if you leave your cursor over the Latin, you'll get a nifty translation! Written for [](http://mithrel.livejournal.com/profile)[**mithrel**](http://mithrel.livejournal.com/) for the prompt ' _Gabriel/Sam: "Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes."_ '

It's hot and uncomfortable. Sweat pools in crevices of skin, only to be brushed away by harsh hands, tongue, cheek, chest.

The sun went down hours ago, and dull light from an old, old street lamp barely raises the visibility up from zero. They can't be bothered to go inside, to pick themselves up from the short, sweet grass they're on, to remove themselves from each other.

Gabriel's tongue dances behind his ear and Sam whines, hips thrusting into the air abortively.

" _Adoramus te_ ," the words are breathless and forced, spoken harshly into the night.

From where he kneels, Gabriel thrusts forward again, grips Sam's chest when the hunter tries to fall forward to hands as well as knees.

" _ **Remaneo**_. "

Gasping breaths echo back to them. Whines and grunts, soft sighs, the sound of skin on skin, wet noises of pleasure and then-

a keening, wailing cry of despair and relief.

Gabriel tumbles soon after, whispering into the night, " _Laudamus te._ "

They pull apart, pull away.

Sam finds his clothes, crawls back into them.

Gabriel lies where he lay, contemplating what archangels will.

"Goodnight," and Sam is disappearing back inside the motel, trying to fight the urge to whisper more. He will take what he can get. Even if he wants to give everything.

Gabriel, outside and alone, whispers what the hunter inside wishes to, " _maneo._ "


End file.
